


The Past and The Future ~DHMIS AU Fic~

by LeafyPanda1



Series: DHMIS AU [4]
Category: Don't Hug Me I'm Scared (Webseries)
Genre: F/F, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 22:41:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30079431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeafyPanda1/pseuds/LeafyPanda1
Summary: You'd probably be surprised if I told you that Tony the Clock could cry. Ergo, you'd probably be even more surprised if I told you that Tony does cry, or, at the very least, did cry. But, there was in fact a time when Tony would cry.The large house in Clayhill has always been shrouded with mystery towards outsiders. Nobody really saw the inside residents, apart from the Red Guy and the Duck. However, the people living inside the house together seem to know less about each other than the people outside know about them. That will soon change.~ Most of this story is going to have shorter chapters, however, that means I'll be able to write them quicker, and there will be more chapters <3 ~
Relationships: Colin the Computer/Tony the Talking Clock, Duck/Red Guy (Don't Hug Me I'm Scared), Fridge/Steak (Don't Hug Me I'm Scared), Gilbert the Globe/Laptop, Lamp/Shrignold (Don't Hug Me I'm Scared), Paige the Sketchbook/Spinach Can, Special One/Yellow Guy (Don't Hug Me I'm Scared)
Series: DHMIS AU [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2213094
Kudos: 1





	The Past and The Future ~DHMIS AU Fic~

**Author's Note:**

> Red Guy - Harry  
> Duck - Robin  
> Yellow Guy - Doi  
> Sketchpad - Sketch or Sage  
> Clock - Tony  
> Butterfly - Shrignold  
> Special One - Lily  
> Computer - Colin  
> Globe - Gilbert  
> Laptop - Lachlan  
> Bread Boy - Idk, just Bread Boy I guess  
> Spinach Can - Sally  
> Steak - Stanley  
> Fridge - Flynn  
> Lamp - Larry  
> Key (from Wakey Wakey) - Steve

You'd probably be surprised if I told you that Tony the Clock could cry.

Ergo, you'd probably be even more surprised if I told you that Tony does cry, or, at the very least, _did _cry.__

__

__

__

__These days, a busy clock such as him simply doesn't have time to express any feelings he might have in that way. But, there was in fact a time when Tony would cry._ _

__

__

__

__He doesn't often talk about these times, nobody really knew about his past. Everyone, except Sketch. Now, Sketch and Tony had known each other since Tony had beat them in a spelling bee in sixth grade, leading to their friendship._ _

__

__

__

__So it would make sense that Sketch would know the most about Tony, or at least about those times when he cried. Sketch was often the one to be comforting him as he was crying._ _

__

__

__

__But that was all in the past, so why does it matter now?_ _

__

__

__

__Well, my dear friends, that's the funny and often strange thing about time. Although the future remains non-existent, the past always finds ways to tamper with the future._ _


End file.
